Go with the Flow
by ColourfulPastel
Summary: New York didn't like Kellie as if the city was out to get her, but that's alright, she doesn't like New York much either, she found herself saved and befriended four mutant turtles and she realized New York may not be so bad, kind of, the big question is, can the four turtles deal with a teenager who has a temper? Guess we'll find out.


Running, she continued to run, not stopping at all, not even once, she couldn't afford to at all, so she kept on going.

"Figures I ran into some idiots." She grumbled as she continued to run.

Laughter reached her ears as she gritted her teeth and continued to run, she could care less where she went, as long as she got away from those idiots chasing her she should be absolutely fine.

"Where are ya goin sweetheart." One of the morons taunted.

_'Away from you.' _She thought bitterly, she still hadn't forgiven them for stealing her wallet but she managed to get it back the hard way.

She continued to run and she was so damn grateful she chopped her red hair off, it would of gotten in her way anyway and she was thankful her clothes were not too tight, a simple t-shirt, jeans and converse shoes did her nicely.

Why did she even bother go out tonight? She could of easily stayed home and watched CSI while eating popcorn.

"Why, oh why, oh why." She chanted in her head.

She came around the corner and blended into the crowd.

"Damn, we lost her." A man growled.

"We'll get er next time." Another said.

The two walked off that they had lost their prey.

* * *

She gasped and came to a stop, hands on her knees as she breathed heavily in and out.

"Damn that was close." She growled.

"Having trouble Kellie?"

She paused and turned to face her favorite taxi driver looking at her in utter amusement, she rolled her blue eyes and walked over.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny Grant." Kellie grumbled.

He smiled as she walked over and got into the back of the taxi.

"Take me home, I've dealt with enough shit for one day." Kellie told him.

Grant chuckled as he drove off from the curb and towards her apartment, her temporary home for a while. Kellie looked to the ceiling of the vehicle and then breathed out slowly, she suddenly though, those men were rather, disgusting, she was fifteen, only sixteen. Kellie shuddered at the thought but said nothing and looked out the window.

A fifteen year old living in New York city on her own? Rather strange but she liked it. Kellie yawned and stretched.

* * *

Kellie stepped out of the taxi and gave a wave as she headed into the apartment she was temporary staying in, luckily the landlord has no idea she's underaged so she was alright.

For now.

Kellie reached for the key in her pocket and unlocked the door, stepping in and then closing the door behind her, locking it, she leaned against the door and looked to the ceiling, she didn't understand why those morons and their buddies were chasing her, she had nothing they wanted, she made a mental note to ask someone about those tattoos they had on their body.

Kellie unleaned from the door and walked forward, coming to a stop to look to the outside world. A sigh escaped her lips as a frown appeared on her face as she continued to stare and stare and stare.

Grumbling she headed off to the kitchen to get herself a can of Pepsi which was sitting in the fridge. Kellie got it out and opened it, taking a sip as the cool beverage slid down her throat, she sighed in bliss as she moved the can away from her lips, a smile appeared on her face. Kellie walked over and closed the curtains to hide the nosy neighbour opposite her apartment.

Kellie sat down on the sofa and took another sip of her Pepsi. Grabbing the remote and turned the TV on.

"_This just in, two Purple dragon members were recently captured after a string of robberies, the two were rambling on about ninjas."_

Kellie snorted at the news reporter, ninjas in New York? Pfft, as if, she made a mental note to ask someone about the Purple Dragons, hopefully someone will tell her about them, she hopes.

* * *

"Won't those morons ever give up?" Kellie asked herself.

Once again she made a stupid decision to come out at night, on her own, she sighed with frustration as she can hear the torments of her pursuers. Kellie came to a skidding halt and ducked under the swiping hand, giving the guy a swift kick to his crotch, she sneered as he dropped like a stone.

"You bitch." He managed to get out.

Kellie mocked bowed and continued on running as they were getting closer, she wiped her forehead but continued on her way. She gasped but didn't stop, not like she could afford to. Kellie grabbed a crowbar whilst running, if they think she would give up they got another thing coming, she was going to fight.

She continued to run until she turned. Skidding to a halt as she came to a dead end.

"Oh come on!" She yelled.

Kellie paused and turned to face her pursuers as they were advancing on her with their own weapons. Kellie gripped the crowbar, gritting her teeth as she snarled.

"Bring it." She told them, as she made a gesturing motion with her fingers.

Two pounced. Kellie dodged and swung the crowbar in her hand, whacking one in the stomach, he coughed and staggered backwards.

"That all you got?" She taunted.

Two more charged at her, one swinging a chain. Kellie barely dodged the nailed baseball bat but she couldn't dodge the chain as it wrapped around her wrist.

"Got ya now girly." The man taunted.

Kellie hissed but went flying backwards as she got kicked in the stomach and met the wall behind her, she gasped and landed on the floor, slumping.

"Keep er alive, da boss will kill us we don't bring her alive."

"Ya I know dat."

Kellie wanted to get up badly, but she was in too much pain, her body ached and her ankle was not doing so good, neither was her head, she felt dizzy as her vision was fuzzy.

"Night, night girly."

The pole connected to her head as there were laughter a blur hit the man before he could hit again and he ended up in the shadows, there were smacking sounds and a grunt of pain, she watched as the man was tossed from the shadow and crashed into two other men.

"Show yerselves." The leader barked.

"You should show the ladies some respect." Came the voice of her savoir.

There was a cackle and the sound of knuckles cracking, her savoir, sorry, saviors stepped out from the shadows.

"It's dem freaks!"

Kellie opened her eyes and sure enough, she was seeing turtles, freaking turtles. She stood up but almost collapsed, but she never met the ground.

"Take it easy." A kind voice told her. "You're hurt."

"I'm not going to a friggin hospital." She moaned.

A sigh, she growled and the sighing stopped.

"What's your name?"

She hesitated. "Kellie, you?"

She couldn't believe she was talking to a giant turtle.

"Donatello." He answered. "And my brothers, the one with the blue mask is Leonardo, the red mask is Raphael and the orange mask is Michelangelo, but don't call us by our full names unless we're in trouble."

She watched as her attackers ran off, she scoffed at their cowardly ways but hissed as pain shot up her body.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked her.

"Do I look ok!" She retorted angrily.

"...Guess not."

"Dude, you had it bad." Mikey told her.

"Thanks for that." Kellie said sarcastically.

"Ah, I can tell yer the trouble type." Raph pointed out.

"Yes because I _love_ to get chased by goons with tattoos and no brains between them and mugged by the little shits!" Kellie ranted, her temper flaring. "Don't think I need my butt saving all the time just because I'm a girl! Men are always sexists! No matter if they're mutant or not!"

Mikey laughed at Raph's shocked face. "Dude, you got told by a girl!"

There was the sound of smacking followed by an 'ow'. Kellie felt her eyelids getting heavy, the last thing she remembered was getting picked up as she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**And I'm done :3, and no there is no romance, it's more of a family relationship Kellie will have with the turtles. **

**Rated T for violence, not to mention Kellie and Raph's temper. And language.**

**Review please, thank you.**


End file.
